The World Turns
by SuperMeg
Summary: Okay, this is my first one on fanfiction.net, so let me know what you think about it. It's a Susan returns fic, she sees the life she could have had, if she had stayed.


  
Disclaimer: "ER" and it's characters belong to Warner Bros., Amblin Entertainment, Constant C, etc., and no infringement is intended. The song used is "The World Turns" as performed by Tim Rushlow. The lyrics belong to K. Fisher, F. Wilhelm, and T. James. The following is for entertainment, and no profit is being made by the author.   
  
  
Spoilers: Through "Sailing Away"   
  
  
Rating: PG   
  
  
* * * * *   
He said, "I love you and I always will"   
She caught her breath, her heart stood still   
They'll always be together, at least until   
The world turns   
  
  
She went to college, he stayed home   
Talked every night on the telephone   
But love can't live on words alone   
When the world turns   
  
  
* * * * *   
August 17, 2001   
  
  
"What's all this about, Kerry?" Mark Greene asked from his seat in the lounge. Weaver loved calling these staff meetings and everyone knew it.   
  
  
"Well, as all of you know, Dr. Mitchell is taking a chief of staff position in Miami, beginning next month. Dr. Sutton is retiring, also effective at the end of this month. What this means is we will have two new attendings beginning in two weeks, on the first of September," Kerry replied.   
  
  
"Are you going to tell us who they are? I got patients to see, chief," Dave interrupted.   
  
  
"Sit down, Malucci! Now, as I was saying, our two new attendings will begin in two weeks. As most of you already know, one will be John Carter. The other is from Phoenix Memorial...." Kerry continued.   
  
  
Mark felt the color drain from his face. No, this couldn't be happening, not now. Not with everything else going on in his life.   
  
  
"....some of you may remember Susan Lewis. For those of you who don't know her, she left County nearly five years ago to complete her residency in Phoenix. I expect everyone to make Dr. Carter and Dr. Lewis as comfortable as possible. Now get back to work, I'm sure Malucci isn't the only with patients to see," Kerry finished and then turned and walked out of the room.   
  
  
* * * * *   
They both went their separate ways   
He seldom thought about the good ol' days   
Till he saw her picture on the wedding page   
Man, the world turns   
  
  
* * * * *   
September 1, 2001 7pm   
  
  
Carter is giving Susan a quick tour and introduction as his shift is ending and hers is beginning. During that time she asked questions, which he patiently answered. Carter told her about Doug and Carol, Jeannie, Peter's son, Kim and Kerry's relationship, Chen's return, and Romano. Susan's final question was about Mark. She knew he didn't live in her old apartment anymore, she had driven by last night.   
  
  
Carter's face changed briefly to an unreadable expression, then he smiled at Susan. "Dr. Greene is working with you tonight, and it seems like it will be slow, why don't you ask him that question?"   
  
  
Susan gave him a worried look. "Carter, please, you're scaring me being so secretive."   
  
  
Carter took a deep breath and then looked at his old friend. "He's...he had some rough times. Five years, we all did. He seems happy now, finally. Just promise me that you'll talk to him. Tell him...tell him to tell you everything."   
  
  
"Are you being completely secretive on purpose?" Susan asked with a smile.   
  
  
"Have you talked to him, since you've left?" Carter asked suddenly.   
  
  
"Twice, but it was years ago," Susan replied sadly.   
  
  
Carter smiled and as he began to walk away he said, "Talk to him. Good night Dr. Lewis."   
  
  
* * * * *   
Ten years later on a southbound train   
Her familiar voice calls out his name   
Call it fate, chance, or destiny but just the same   
The world turns   
  
  
* * * * *   
September 2, 2001 2am   
  
  
The board is clear and nearly everyone was just standing around the admit desk. Susan looks up as Mark walks by. "Hey Mark, can I talk to you?"   
  
  
"Sure," Mark answered. Looking around he added, "Come on, I think exam two is empty."   
  
  
Once they were alone Susan began to look nervous. Mark noticed this and decided that he would have to be the one to break the ice.   
  
  
Mark smiled at Susan. "A lot can happen in five years, can't it?"   
  
  
Susan grinned. "I guess it can."   
  
  
Mark looked serious for a moment. "So what do you want to talk about?"   
  
  
"Carter wouldn't tell me anything about you earlier," Susan explained. "He just said that I should ask you to tell me everything. Did he just not want to tell me that you're married?"   
  
  
Mark looked at her and then looked down. He knew that it was a lot more than Elizabeth, that Carter didn't want to have to tell Susan about.   
  
  
Susan looked at Mark. "It's not a big deal. I just noticed that you're wearing a ring. You never wore a ring when you were married to Jenn. I'm glad that you're happy."   
  
  
"You can meet her. She's off today, but I asked her to meet me here at seven so that you can meet her. She's bringing our four month old daughter, Ella, with her," Mark said nervously.   
  
  
Susan had a slightly forced smile on her face. For the first time since she left, she realized what her life could have been, had she stayed when Mark asked her. "That's great, I'm looking forward to meeting them. Does your wife work here?"   
  
  
Mark smiled. "Yeah, Elizabeth is associate chief of surgery. She came to County from Britain about a year after you left."   
  
  
Susan looked at Mark. "I'm happy for you. You didn't have to be afraid to tell me that you got married."   
  
  
Mark took a deep breath and looked at the floor. "That's not it. There's something else I should tell you."   
  
  
"What is it Mark? You can tell me," Susan stated.   
  
  
"I had cancer," Mark said simply.   
  
  
Susan's jaw dropped. "What...what was it?"   
  
  
"Glioblastoma Multiforme in the frontal cortex, it didn't invade Broca's. I had surgery last December, and there have been no recurrences. This is what Carter didn't want to tell you, because I asked him...I asked him to tell you, you know, if anything happened to me," Mark explained.   
  
  
"Mark--" Susan began.   
  
  
"Don't worry, I'm okay now," Mark reassured her.   
  
  
* * * * *   
The world we're livin' in keeps on spinning and   
Slipping through the hands of time   
We're only here for awhile, so enjoy the ride   
And laugh, and love and learn that the world turns   
Yeah, the world turns   
  
  
* * * * *   
September 2, 2001 7am   
  
  
"Mark," Elizabeth said as she walked up behind him at the admit desk.   
  
  
"Hey," Mark said, as he lifted Ella out of her stroller. "Come on, Susan's in the lounge, doing chart review. She really wants to meet you."   
  
  
Mark opened the door to the lounge and saw Susan sitting there trying to focus on the charts she was reading. She looked up when she heard the door open. When she saw Mark holding his daughter she stood up and walked towards them. She paused briefly when she saw Elizabeth. Susan was upset that she had ruined her chances with a great guy, but she was also glad that her friend had finally found happiness.   
  
  
As Mark introduced the two women, Susan couldn't help but smile. She couldn't be jealous, just look at how happy they are. Susan knew that she and Mark would have never been that happy together.   
  
  
"We'll have to talk sometime," Susan told Elizabeth. "I have all kind of stories from when Mark and I were residents."   
  
  
"I'm sure Elizabeth doesn't want to hear any of that," Mark interjected.   
  
  
"I'm sure I want to hear all of that," Elizabeth smiled, she liked Susan Lewis already.   
  
  
"Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it. I should get back to these charts so that I can get out of here sometime soon," Susan said with a grin.   
  
  
"It was great to finally meet you, after hearing how good a friend you were to Mark," Elizabeth said.   
  
  
Susan smiled. "Yeah, it was nice meeting you, too. I'll see you both tomorrow."   
  
  
"See you tomorrow," Mark said as he walked out of the room with his family.   
  
  
"I love you," Mark said seriously as he and Elizabeth walked out of the hospital with Ella.   
  
  
Elizabeth smiled and took his hand. "I love you, too."   
  
  
* * * * *   
He said, "I love you and I always will"   
  
  
* * * * *   
  



End file.
